Oh, Dear
by Reiitan
Summary: Suite à un Henge raté, Naruto se retrouve transformé en homme-renard. Jusque là, rien de bien grave, mais que va-t-il faire quand sa transformation va lui éveiller des ardeurs inopinées? Qui sera là pour les calmer? One-shot, SasuNaru, Yaoi


**Titre: Oh, Dear**

**Manga original: Naruto**

**Genre: Humour, romance, one-shot, yaoi**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: POURQUOI NE SONT-ILS PAS A MOUAAAAAAAA?! **

**Encore une idée perverse sortie de ma tête, que je dédie à Gaya-chan et Kawaii-sama! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, et j'espère que ce one shot vous plaira! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Oh… merde ! Jura un jeune ninja blond connu de tout le monde.

Naruto fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, totalement paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Je peux pas sortir comme ça… Se lamenta-t-il alors qu'il se cognait la tête contre un mur.

Comment avait-il pu se fourrer dans une situation pareille ? Il avait pourtant tout bien calculé, avait récité les bonnes incantations dans sa tête, avait lentement reproduit les mudras qu'il y avait à exécuter… Alors pourquoi… Alors pourquoi diable se retrouvait-il avec deux oreilles rousses sur la tête, et une queue longue et touffue flanquée au derrière ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

Il grommela quelques jurons bien sentis, avant de reprendre le petit manuel présentant une large liste de Henge, entre ses mains. Il tourna brièvement les pages, avant de tomber sur le Henge qu'il était censé réussir.

-« Tenshi no Jutsu »… Bah voilà ! C'est celui-ci ! Beugla Naruto vraiment en colère.

Il porta à présent son regard sur les mudras, et les incantations à réciter.

-Donc là, je fais « cochon, buffle, coq, cochon, dragon », ensuite je croise mes doigts, puis soulève mon index, et… hein ?

Son regard s'abattit sur la remarque écrite en tout petit -mais vraiment tout petit- qui ne tarda pas à accroître son irritation.

_« Attention, seuls les jinchuuriki ne doivent impérativement pas utiliser cette technique, sous peine de posséder les mêmes attributs que leurs Bijuus. »_

C'en fut trop pour Naruto : Il balança son livre à travers sa chambre, qui alla voltiger par la fenêtre, et enfin terminer sa chute dans une poubelle judicieusement bien placée.

-Pff ! Evidement, feula le blond, ils te mettent la remarque tout en bas, en tout petit ! Mais oui ! C'est tellement plus lisible de cette façon ! Ajouta-t-il encore plus irrité, pendant qu'il agitait ses bras dans tous les sens.

Il s'assit brutalement au sol, en plein milieu de sa chambre, et croisa les bras, une mine renfrognée et réfléchie sur le visage. Il coula un regard mauvais à sa longue que rousse et touffue, se terminant sur des poils blancs, comme si c'était à cause d'elle que son Henge avait raté.

Le jeune ninja se contempla longuement dans la glace, qui se trouvait en face de lui. Non. Il se trouvait vraiment trop ridicule avec ses longues oreilles rousses et pointues, et sa queue qui se cachait timidement derrière lui. D'autant plus que ses canines blanches avaient quelque peu poussées, et dépassaient à présent de ses fines lèvres. Les ongles de ses mains et de ses pieds avaient eux aussi légèrement augmenté en longueur. Les moustaches sur ses joues étaient beaucoup plus foncées, et bien plus épaisses.

Il fit la moue.

-Non mais sérieux, en plus je suis en mission aujourd'hui… Souffla-t-il. Ils vont se foutre de ma gueule… Je vois déjà cet imbécile de teme se foutre de moi avec son air hautain…

Alors que l'Uzumaki était indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire, on tambourina à la porte. Naruto se vêtit en vitesse d'un peignoir à capuche, histoire de cacher ses oreilles, et prit soin de bien dissimuler sa queue à l'intérieur de son vêtement. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas traînant, et soupira bruyamment.

-Ouais ? C'est qui ? Interrogea Naruto en même temps qu'il ouvrait la porte, avec ce rythme toujours aussi lent.

La porte laissa apparaître la silhouette de Neji, qui était là, sur le pallier, un air neutre sur le visage.

-Bonjour Naruto. Salua le Hyuuga.

-Ah, salut Neji ! Que fais-tu là ? Fit Naruto surpris de voir Neji planté devant le pas de sa porte. C'était que le Hyuuga ne venait jamais chez lui, et n'était pas connu pour sa sociabilité.

Le blond avait donc raison d'être perplexe.

-Ton équipe t'attend depuis une heure, et je suis tombé sur Kakashi-sensei qui m'a envoyé voir ce que tu faisais. Déclara Neji d'un ton ennuyé.

-Ah… ça va, je vais bien ! Répondit-il d'un ton nerveux. Dis-leur que je vais me dépêcher.

Le détenteur du byakugan voulu repartir, mais il fut intrigué par le visage de Naruto. Il le fixa longuement.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Sonda Naruto qui était intrigué par le regard circonspect que lui affichait le brun.

-C'est bizarre… Tes moustaches… Elles sont beaucoup plus épaisses que d'habitude…

-Hein ! Mais non, tu rêves ! Nia-t-il, brutalement mal à l'aise.

-Et tes dents… Poursuivit-il. T'avais pas d'aussi longues canines, à mes souvenirs, non ?

Se doutant de quelque chose, il n'attendit même pas que l'Uzumaki contre son argument et souleva la capuche du peignoir, permettant aux longues oreilles rousses de se dévoiler.

Il en resta totalement coi. L'embarras de Naruto grimpa en flèche sous les yeux écarquillés de Neji.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux ninjas. Aucun des deux n'osait parler.

Si Naruto était gêné, c'était parce qu'il s'attendait à un imminent fou rire de la part du Hyuuga, bien que ce ne fusse pas son genre. Ou alors, il lui lâcherait peut-être une réplique cinglante.

-Comment… comment en es-tu arrivé là… ? Finit-il par lâcher d'une voix éteinte, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration.

-Bon. Pour commencer, promets-moi que tu ne te foutras pas de ma gueule.

-Naruto, tu sais très bien que je trouve ça futile de…

-Promet-le-moi ! Trancha-t-il d'un ton inutilement sérieux.

-Ouiiii… J'te l'promets… Répéta le brun d'un ton ennuyé en levant les yeux au plafond.

Il invita le brun à rentrer, histoire que personne d'autre ne le vît dans cette situation.

-Bon en fait, commença Naruto en refermant la porte, j'étais en train de tester un nouveau Henge, qui était censé me faire pousser des ailes dans le dos. Et manque de bol, cette technique n'était apparemment pas adaptée aux jinchuurikis. Du coup, je me retrouve avec les mêmes attributs que Kyuubi. Voilà.

Neji lui adressa un long regard dubitatif.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu testé cette technique, alors ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde.

-J'aurais pu ne pas la faire, si la remarque n'avait pas été marquée **tout en bas **en **tout petit **! S'emporta Naruto.

Le Hyuuga soupira bruyamment, en même temps qu'il se massait les tempes.

-Aah… Et où est le manuel ? On peut sûrement trouver une solution. Proposa Neji.

-Je l'ai balancé. Ça m'a soulé. Répondit Naruto, totalement blasé.

-Naruto… T'es vraiment impossible… Soupira le brun.

-Tu peux pas comprendre ! C'est pas toi qui te retrouve avec des oreilles de renard et une queue ! J'ai l'air ridicule ! Beugla le kitsune.

-Non, je trouve ça mignon, moi… Murmura Neji avec un sourire mutin.

-Hein ?! S'époumona Naruto, les yeux exorbités.

-Je plaisante. Railla-t-il.

-Hmph ! Ne te fiche pas de moi, comment je fais moi ? Je peux aller nulle part, comme ça ! Se lamenta le blond en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Neji enlaça ses doigts à son menton, et fit mine de réfléchir.

-Tu devrais voir Tsunade-sama. Elle peut sûrement t'aider.

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse, et plissa les yeux.

-Elle va encore m'engueuler en me répétant que je ne suis qu'un idiot. Grogna-t-il en tirant dans un pot de ramens qui agonisait près du pied de son lit.

-C'est ce que tu es : un idiot. Lui dit Neji d'un ton moqueur.

-Oh la ferme ! S'énerva le blond.

Malgré son agacement, il jugea bon de suivre le conseil de Neji. Seul problème encore, comment allait-il se rendre à la tour de l'Hokage ? Si Tsunade voyait le blond débarquer dans son bureau en peignoir, elle le ferait ressortir aussitôt par la fenêtre, à l'aide d'une droite bien placée. Le Byakugan lui proposa de percer un trou dans l'un de ses pantalons pour laisser passer sa queue. En ce qui concernait les oreilles, il lui fit remarquer que c'était complètement inutile de vouloir les cacher, puisqu'on voyait déjà sa queue. Naruto suivit les instructions de Neji, non sans grommeler, car il avait dû percer son précieux pantalon orange.

-Voilà. Maintenant tu peux y aller. Fit le brun d'un air satisfait, en contemplant le blond qui était enfin habillé.

Il s'était simplement contenté de mettre un débardeur noir, et un pantalon orange. Naruto affichait une expression agacée. Vraiment, pourquoi cela tombait-il sur lui ?

-Maintenant que tu es habillé, tu vas pouvoir aller voir l'Hokage. Moi je te laisse, je dois voir Gaï-sensei.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Les deux ninjas sortirent tous les deux par la fenêtre, pour ensuite se séparer dans des directions opposées. Le blond préféra passer par les toits, plutôt que de marcher dans cet état en plein milieu des passants. Il s'était déjà assez ridiculisé devant Neji.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Baa-chan ! Aide-moi ! S'écria Naruto en défonçant littéralement la porte du bureau de l'Hokage.

La délicatesse incarnée.

Ladite Baa-chan, cachée derrière une pile de paperasse, repoussa rageusement cette dernière, et tonna, complètement furieuse. :

-Naruto ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de frapper avant d'entrer, et de cesser de crier comme un âne ?! ET NE M'APPELLE PAS « BAA-CHAN », SALE MORVEUX !

-Mais Baa-chan, c'est terrible ! S'exclama le blond, toujours aussi hystérique.

-Quoi, Ichiraku est fermé, c'est ç… OH !?

Alors qu'en prononçant cette phrase, elle levait les yeux vers son interlocuteur, la blonde s'arrêta net dans son élan de colère. Arrêt sur image. Devant elle, se tenait le ninja le plus imprévisible qui n'ait jamais existé avec une queue et des oreilles de renard. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal du tout, là. Elle le dévisagea comme un cadavre, totalement bouche bée.

L'inertie de l'Hokage agaça Naruto au plus haut point.

-Roh, quoi ! Je suis pas un monstre non plus ! Bouge-toi un peu la vieille et aide-moi, sinon je vais finir par croire que l'arthrose t'a rongée !

Ces douces paroles fluettes et emplies d'amour eurent l'effet d'une délicieuse sirène chatouillant les oreilles de la kunoichi. Tel un fauve enragé, elle se leva brutalement de sa chaise, et abattît tellement fort son poing sur le crâne de l'Uzumaki, que celui-ci cru même mourir en l'espace d'une seconde. Il plia directement les genoux au sol, et se courba en tenant son crâne endolori entre ses mains. Des larmes vinrent même perler aux bords de ses yeux.

-Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me frapper comme ça ?! Geignit le blond d'un ton pleureur.

-Ça t'apprendra à m'insulter de vieille, et oser me dire que je fais de l'arthrose, pauvre imbécile de gamin ! Menaça-t-elle en brandissant son poing encore fumant.

Naruto grommela des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

-Bon… sinon… tu ne peux vraiment rien faire, pour « ça » ? Interrogea-t-il en désignant ses oreilles et sa queue avec ses deux index.

La kunoichi fixa longuement le corps de Naruto, et l'ausculta des yeux.

-Hum… Dis-moi tout d'abord comment tu en es arrivé là.

-Henge raté. Lâcha simplement Naruto.

-Quel Henge ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Tenshi no jutsu. Apparemment, elle n'est pas adaptée au jinchuurikis.

La blonde se claqua le front dans un soupir à se fendre l'âme.

-Aah, mais quel idiot… Pourquoi tu te fourres toujours dans des situations pareilles ?

-Mais j'savais pas, moi ! Se défendit le ninja.

L'Hokage jeta un dernier regard à l'homme-renard en face d'elle avant de finalement déclarer :

-Bon, déjà, je te rassure : tu ne resteras pas dans cet état éternellement.

Naruto soupira de soulagement.

-Cependant, reprit-elle, tu resteras sous cette apparence pendant une semaine environ. Pas plus.

-Quoiii ?! S'étrangla l'Uzumaki.

Elle ignora le cri d'étonnement du ninja et continua.

-Et pendant cette période, je te conseille de rester enfermé chez toi.

Le kitsune fit les yeux ronds.

-Et pourquoi ça ?! Brailla-t-il d'un ton très irrité.

Comment osait-elle sommer au ninja le plus hyperactif de Konoha, de rester cloîtré chez lui pendant une semaine ? Voulait-elle le tuer ?

-Parce que hum… vois-tu… Je ne saurais pas comment te l'expliquer… Bredouilla Tsunade, étrangement mal à l'aise. Ses joues étaient d'ailleurs légèrement rouges.

-Bah allez, accouche, la vieille ! S'impatienta le blond.

-En ce moment même, c'est la saison des amours chez les renards… Enfin, je suis sûre que tu ne vas pas comprendre.

Et c'était un fait, Naruto ne comprenait pas.

-Ouais, chouette, c'est la saison des amours chez les renards et alors ? T'as peur que j'aille renifler le cul d'un animal ? Persifla-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Non, bien sûr que non, abruti ! Riposta-t-elle. Mais seulement, tu risques d'avoir de très grosses bouffées de chaleur, et de te sentir vraiment très bizarre. C'est donc pour ça que je te conseille de rentrer chez toi, et de ne pas sortir pendant une semaine.

-Pff… C'est pas des bouffées de chaleur qui vont m'arrêter… Souffla le blond.

-Ne discute pas ! C'est pour ton bien ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de rester chez lui pendant une semaine ! Déjà le fait de ne rester ne serait-ce qu'un après-midi tranquille chez lui, lui refilait des boutons, alors il ne fallait sûrement pas imaginer une semaine…

Il poussa une complainte désespéré, en rejetant la tête en arrière, alors qu'il s'asseyait brutalement au sol.

-Bien, bien… Marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il se relevait avec lassitude. Je vais rentrer chez moi et m'enfermer pendant une semaine, contente ?

-Attends un peu ! Héla-t-elle, ce qui fit soupirer Naruto.

-Quoi encore ? Grogna-t-il en se retournant.

La blonde lui balança une boule de tissu orange, qui semblait être aux yeux de Naruto un yukata lorsqu'il le déplia.

Il allait lui demander l'utilité de ce vêtement, mais l'Hokage le devança.

-Tu seras beaucoup plus à l'aise avec un yukata qu'avec un pantalon, et tu auras beaucoup moins chaud lors de tes soudaines vapeurs. Lui déclara-t-elle.

Il lâcha un bref « merci Baa-chan », avant de s'éclipser par la fenêtre. Tsunade soupira.

-Ah… ce gamin est vraiment impossible.

Puis elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa paperasse.

XXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, au terrain d'entraînement, l'équipe sept attendait depuis une heure l'Uzumaki qui ne pointait décidément pas le bout de son nez, ce qui avait le don de plonger demoiselle Sakura Haruno dans une colère noire.

-Non mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, cet abruti ?! S'énerva Sakura en tapant du pied.

-Maa, maa calme-toi, Sakura. Somma Kakashi en lui tenant l'épaule.

-Mais ce crétin a une heure de retard ! Beugla la rosée plus furieuse que jamais. Il fait pire que vous, là !

L'Hatake se vexa, mais ne le montra pas. Il se contenta de soupirer.

De son côté, Sasuke observait sa coéquipière s'énerver de son habituel air froid et indifférent. L'Uchiha était revenu au village depuis deux ans, car il avait accompli sa vengeance, et se disait que de toute façon, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de revenir. Il avait d'ailleurs bien grandit depuis son retour. Sa taille s'était élancée, et il avait gagné en musculature. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient parfaitement musclés et puissants, alors qu'auparavant ses membres étaient petits et graciles. Ses cheveux corbeau avaient largement poussés, ses mèches noires dépassaient son menton, et quelques mèches de cheveux recouvraient légèrement ses yeux encres en amandes, rendant son regard encore plus mystérieux et perçant.

A cause de tous ces changements physiques, le nombre de membres de son fan-club avait d'ailleurs accru, et Sakura ne cessait d'essayer de lui faire du charme, ce qui, sans aucun doute, ne marchait absolument pas. Tout ce que la kunoichi récoltait, c'était un regard des plus glacials, ou encore une réplique des plus cinglantes si l'Uchiha était en forme. Mais elle ne se décourageait pas; un jour elle l'aurait, son Sasuke-kun.

Ou pas.

Car en ce moment, Sasuke se sentait bizarre… Il éprouvait une sorte de sentiment étrange vers le blond. C'était une sorte de désir, mélangé à autre chose… il n'arrivait pas à mettre le mot dessus. Au début, l'Uchiha avait eut beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer, mais à partir du moment où, à son retour, il n'avait eut de cesse de mater son coéquipier sous toutes les coutures, il s'était dit qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose de pas normal. Il trouvait que l'Uzumaki avait parfaitement bien grandit.

Ses rondeurs enfantines avaient d'ailleurs disparues, laissant place à une taille élancée et fine, et des membres parfaitement bien musclés. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus d'une lueur enfantine, mais détenaient quelque chose de sensuel et de malicieux. Ses cheveux avaient également poussés, ce qui le faisait vraiment ressembler au Yondaime. Son sourire était toujours aussi éclatant et adorable. Alors qu'avant, Naruto n'était qu'une ombre aux yeux des villageois, quelques filles se retournaient à son passage en gloussant comme des hystériques, ce qui redoublait encore plus les envies de meurtres de Sasuke.

Aussi ce dernier, était incapable de rester plus de quinze minutes dans les onsen avec le blond, sous peine de le plaquer violemment contre une paroi et de le pilonner comme un dingue. C'était que l'Uzumaki avait un corps de rêve, et qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

En gros, Sasuke Uchiha était fou amoureux de ce baka de Naruto, mais était beaucoup trop fier pour lui montrer. Il gardait cette façade froide et indifférente devant lui, pour ne laisser échapper aucun de ses sentiments. Il avait quand même sa fierté…

Kakashi tira le corbeau de ses pensées en déclarant :

-Bon ! Vu que j'ai envoyé Neji chez Naruto, et que ce dernier n'est toujours pas arrivé, cela veut dire qu'il n'est tout simplement pas chez lui, alors…

-Hein ?! Mais Neji aurait pu nous prévenir, quand même ! S'exclama Sakura.

-Il ne pouvait pas. Répondit le sensei. Il avait juste le temps de dire à Naruto de se dépêcher, pour ensuite aller rejoindre son équipe. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire perdre son temps pour ça.

-Eh bien que fait-on, alors ? On part en mission sans lui ? Demanda la rosée.

-Sûrement pas, non. Contra Kakashi. Partez à sa recherche dans le village. Il doit sûrement être en train de faire suer l'Hokage, ou soit il est chez Ichiraku. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je lui ai dit hier que nous ferions une mission de rang D aux alentours de Kiri, mais il a littéralement refusé en disant qu'il qualifiait ça de « débile » d'aller aussi loin pour faire une si petite mission. Il doit être en train de se défiler, j'en suis certain.

Sakura soupira de la puérilité de son imbécile de coéquipier, tandis que Sasuke s'était déjà éclipsé pour partir à la recherche du blond.

-Irrécupérable. Soupira le corbeau avec un léger sourire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

De son côté, Naruto marchait d'un pas traînant dans un parc où il avait l'habitude de se promener et qui était toujours désert. N'ayant pas eut directement envie de rentrer chez lui, il avait rapidement enfilé son yukata orange, et avait décidé de prendre un léger bain de soleil dans les alentours de ce parc. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que Neji se tenait assis sur un des rares bancs qui peuplaient cet endroit. N'était-il pas en mission ? Il s'approcha du brun et l'apostropha :

-Bah alors, t'étais pas en mission, toi ? Demanda-t-il en même temps qu'il prenait place à côté de Neji.

-Non. Répondit-il en levant les yeux vers le blond. Gaï-sensei nous a informé à la dernière minute que vous n'avions plus rien de prévu, cet après-midi.

-Ah… Fit seulement Naruto.

-Alors, que t'as dit Tsunade-sama, finalement ? Interrogea Neji, curieux.

-Bah en fait, elle m'a dit que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici une semaine, et pendant ce temps-là, je dois rester chez moi parce que…

Il se coupa net dans sa phrase. Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans son être, ce qui ne tarda pas à le faire suer. Il se sentit lourd, et ses joues commencèrent à fortement rougir. Il se mit à haleter grossièrement sous l'œil intrigué de Neji.

-Naruto ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? S'enquit-il en posant une main sur le dos de Naruto qui s'était brusquement courbé.

-Haa… Haa… N-Neji… Haleta-t-il tandis qu'il entourait son ventre de ses bras.

Sa vue se brouillait, ses yeux étaient humides et mi-clos, et la température de son corps qui ne cessait d'augmenter lui donnait un affreux vertige. L'inquiétude du Hyuuga ne fit qu'accroître. Il voulu l'aider à se redresser, mais l'Uzumaki s'écroula au sol, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Neji se retrouva à califourchon sur Naruto. Il voulu se relever, mais à la vue d'un Naruto complètement haletant, il ne su que faire. La vision la plus érotique qu'il n'ait jamais vu se dessina sous ses yeux. Le kitsune était totalement rouge, des larmes perlaient au bord de ses perles bleues, et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait apparaître ses longues canines blanches, le rendant encore plus mignon. Sa peau halée brillait sous la sueur, et ses cheveux or humides s'éparpillaient maladroitement au sol, et collaient sur son front. Le détenteur du Byakugan ne su que faire.

-Bon Dieu… Que faire ?! Il est juste ultra érotique ! Pensa-t-il en son for intérieur, le rouge aux joues.

-N-Neji… Je… J'ai tellement chaud… Pantela le blond en s'accrochant maladroitement au bras du Hyuuga. Haa…

Le brun devint totalement pivoine. Merde ! Que devait-il faire ? C'était pas tous les jours que le blond se montrait aussi… bandant… Il aurait peut-être pu… le violer ?! Non ! Attendez ! Il fallait qu'il l'aide ! Mais, d'un autre côté… Ah ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?! Il n'eut pas plus le temps de cogiter sur ce qu'il devait faire, qu'une ombre apparu derrière eux.

Alerté, Neji se retourna, et tomba sur deux perles noires qui le fixaient d'un air… assez… assassin. Vous avez tous deviné qu'il s'agissait de l'héritier Uchiha qui venait de tomber sur la scène plus qu'explicite qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il allait se diriger vers la tour de l'Hokage, mais dés qu'il avait entendu des gémissements suspects, sa curiosité l'avait poussé à s'arrêter dans ce parc.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Hyuuga ? Interrogea Sasuke d'un ton meurtrier en s'approchant dangereusement du brun, qui rivalisait à présent avec une tomate au niveau du teint de peau.

Comment cet enfoiré de Hyuuga osait-il molester **son **Naruto ? Qui plus est dans un parc ?! Il allait l'égorger, le hacher menu, refaire des clones avec son ADN, pour ensuite le tuer une nouvelle fois. Ses sharingan s'activèrent. Neji s'empressa de le raisonner. Il se dégagea rapidement de Naruto et bredouilla :

-A-attends une seconde, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Se justifia-t-il en agitant les mains devant son visage.

-Ah vraiment… ? Fit-il d'une voix légèrement plus aigüe, tout en dégainant lentement son katana. Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te retrouves à califourchon sur lui ?

-Bon en fait, commença Neji, Naruto était venu me voir pour me raconter ce que l'Hokage lui avait conseillé de faire à propos de son… état. Et…

-Quel état ? Trancha Sasuke en levant un sourcil.

Neji se claqua le front.

-Attends mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ?! S'énerva le brun. Tu vois pas qu'il y a quelque chose de légèrement anormal chez lui ?! Continua-t-il en désignant les oreilles touffues du blond.

Le corbeau suivit le doigt du brun, et ses prunelles noires s'écarquillèrent. Déjà que d'habitude, il trouvait Naruto affreusement sexy, mais alors là, sous la forme d'un homme-renard, ça dépassait tout entendement. Il était tellement craquant avec son air soumis et sans défense ! Un sourire complètement idiot se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il se mit à fantasmer alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Neji eut tôt fait de le lui rappeler.

-Eh Uchiha ! Réveille-toi, il est en train de nous faire une grosse poussée de fièvre ! Beugla le brun en touchant le front du blond.

Sasuke se reprit aussitôt, et se rapprocha du blond haletant. Il prit également sa température, et retira rapidement sa main, tellement sa peau était brûlante.

-Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait, là ? S'exclama le noiraud, totalement paniqué.

-Je sais pas, mais il faut absolument l'emmener chez Tsunade-sama. Pronostiqua Neji. Elle saura quoi faire.

L'Uchiha regarda longuement le blond. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, et poussait de faibles gémissements. Il suait toujours autant.

-Non, c'est trop loin. Je vais l'emmener chez moi. Décida Sasuke en même temps qu'il soulevait l'Uzumaki, pour le porter dans ses bras.

-Quoi ?! S'époumona Neji en se relevant. Tu ne peux pas, tu ne sauras pas comment…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'Uchiha s'était déjà rapidement éclipsé. Le Hyuuga lâcha un lourd soupir.

-Ahhh… Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter çaaaaaa ?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

De son côté, Sasuke avait couru comme un fou, sautant de toit en toit, pour enfin atteindre sa demeure. La température de l'Uzumaki avait moyennement baissé, c'était déjà ça. Le problème, c'était qu'il haletait toujours, et pour l'Uchiha, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison en catastrophe, et escalada les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, comme s'il avait le Diable aux fesses. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il déposa délicatement son coéquipier sur le lit.

-Bon, maintenant… Il faut que je…

Une main posée sur son bras l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il coula son regard vers Naruto qui s'était légèrement redressé, et qui était toujours aussi pantelant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, baka ? Reste couché ! Ordonna-t-il avant de saisir le kitsune par les épaules, et de le forcer à se recoucher.

-Sas'ke… Murmura-t-il toujours aussi transpirant.

Il planta ses perles bleues noyées dans les obsidiennes de son rival, qui se sentit complètement défaillir à cette vue. Ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rose, et il se recula sobrement.

-Quoi… ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Interrogea-t-il alors que Naruto se redressait malgré l'ordre que lui avait donné l'Uchiha.

-Je… Commença-t-il avant de se jeter au cou du brun, qui sous le coup de la surprise, tomba du lit pour atterrir au sol. Il grommela sous la douleur du choc, mais l'oublia bien vite lorsque l'Uzumaki vint fourrer son nez au creux de son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! S'étrangla Sasuke, embarrassé.

Ce qu'il faisait ? Naruto ne pouvait pas y répondre, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le brun sentait diablement… bon. Une odeur sauvage et virile envahissait ses narines sur-développées, et il adorait ça. Ce délicieux parfum le fit frissonner, et il ne se lassait pas de l'humer. Aussi, une douce chaleur émanait de son coéquipier, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y coller son corps déjà bouillonnant, et de s'y frotter. Sa queue remuait dans tous les sens, signe de son excitation causée par les phéromones de son rival.

-Sas'ke… Tu sens si bon… Souffla-t-il en enroulant sa nuque avec ses bras, se rapprochant encore plus.

Sasuke se figea. Tout d'abord, parce que l'Uzumaki se collait à lui d'une manière des plus suggestives, mais aussi parce que… Il se frottait à lui comme un chien en chaleur, bordel de merde ! Les pans de son yukata s'étaient largement ouverts, laissant apparaître sa peau halée brillante et nue. Ses tétons durcis par l'excitation virent se coller au torse du ténébreux, tandis que son entrejambe se mouvait lentement contre celle de son vis-à-vis, qui commençait à légèrement perdre les moyens.

-N-Naruto… Murmura-t-il alors que sa contenance commençait à légèrement partir en fumée. Retire-toi, sinon je vais…

-Sas'ke. Baise-moi. Trancha Naruto d'un ton tremblant.

Gros silence. Sasuke faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

-QUOI ?! S'époumona-t-il.

-Je t'ai dit de me baiser, je t'en supplie ! Répéta l'Uzumaki. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Mais je… j'ai trop envie de **le** faire…

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il plaqua le dos de l'Uchiha au sol, et s'installa sur son ventre. Il commença à lentement retirer son yukata, sous l'œil confus du brun. Une fois que le vêtement de Naruto fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, la vision la plus fantasmagorique du ninja blond se dévoila devant les prunelles encres de l'ex-nukenin. Le blond se tenait à califourchon sur son rival, ses jambes puissantes et musclées largement écartées, laissant apparaître sa virilité fièrement dressée et humide, qui n'attendait que de se faire soulager. Sa peau suante luisait de pair avec les rayons du soleil, faisant ressortir ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux finement dessinés. Ses boutons de chair étaient roses et durcis par l'excitation. Mais ce ne fut pas la généreuse plastique de l'Uzumaki qui subjugua réellement Sasuke. C'était… son visage.

Ses fines lèvres rosées laissaient échapper un mince filet de salive qui s'écoulait jusqu'à son menton, témoignage de son envie pressante. Ses orbes céruléens étaient noyés dans des larmes de désir. Ce qui le rendait encore plus craquant, c'étaient bien ses longues oreilles rousses touffues abaissées, lui donnant un air de petit renardeau.

Une délicieuse chaleur s'empara de l'aine de Sasuke. Sa virilité commençait à s'éveiller petit à petit. Pourtant… pourtant… ! Même si l'Uzumaki lui intimait « gentiment » de le baiser sans relâche, il ne voulait pas céder à la tentation. Il avait peur de regretter par la suite. De son côté, l'Uzumaki était plus qu'excité. Son corps tremblait légèrement, et cette chaleur se faisait de plus en plus présente. Il voulait le faire. Il avait tellement besoin de se soulager ! Les phéromones de Sasuke avaient plus qu'éveillé son désir. Il était totalement en chaleur. Comme un renard en rut.

La raison de Sasuke parti totalement en fumée, lorsque Naruto fondit complètement sur ses lèvres, pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Avec une gourmandise presque effrayante, il inséra sa langue mutine dans la bouche du corbeau, pour aller ensuite jouer avec sa jumelle. Totalement excité, le brun inversa les positions, pour se mettre à son tour sur le blond. Il prit par la même occasion le contrôle du baiser. Dieu, que c'était bon…

Cette sensation humide et chaude, ces deux langues qui se bataillaient, s'épousaient, s'embrassaient dans un concert de bruit de succion. L'appendice du brun rencontrait parfois les canines acérées du blond, le faisant saigner un peu, mais Naruto s'empressait de goûter à son hémoglobine dans un râle de gourmandise. Alors que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus ardent, Sasuke entreprit bien vite de se déshabiller et se hâta de coller son corps bouillonnant contre celui ardent de son désormais amant. Ils laissèrent tous les deux s'échapper un gémissement de bien-être, lorsque leurs deux virilités se rencontrèrent pour se frotter fougueusement.

La peau des deux ninjas commençait à grandement chauffer sous le désir et l'excitation. Le brun abandonna à contrecœur les lèvres rougies et gonflées de l'Uzumaki, pour aller mordiller la peau de son cou si tentante. Il donna de langoureux coup de langue, faisant frissonner le kitsune.

-Humm Sas'ke… Gémit-il alors que le corbeau mordillait plus sauvagement sa peau halée, y laissant une marque rouge. Elle avait vraiment un goût délicieux… une légère saveur sucrée, se rapprochant de la cannelle…

Il s'attaqua ensuite à son torse, pour y déposer de légers baisers, et redessiner la courbe de ses muscles avec sa langue. Naruto frissonna de plaisir. Sasuke continua son exploration en torturant un des tétons durcis avec ses dents, tandis qu'il faisait rouler l'autre entre son pouce et son index. Le blond se cambra lentement, et replia sa jambe droite.

-Ahhh, Sasuuu… Geignit-il en rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière. Son impatience était de plus en plus grande, et son membre se dressait de plus en plus.

S'en rendant compte, le ténébreux décida d'accélérer la cadence, en portant ses lèvres au niveau de son entrejambe, sans pour autant la toucher.

Un souffle chaud se rependit contre les bourses et le pénis de Naruto, lui provoquant d'agréables frissons, mais le faisant aussi grogner de frustration. Le noiraud s'en amusa.

-Arrête de jouer… Bredouilla le blond en agrippant les cheveux de son rival, signe de son impatience.

Son coéquipier ne se fit pas prier : Il donna une profonde lèche sur toute la hampe de l'Uzumaki, qui fit se dernier s'écrier de plaisir.

-Hnnnn…. Ahhh… Miaula le blond en rejetant complètement la tête en arrière.

Sasuke suçota langoureusement la verge de son blond comme une délicieuse sucette... Il enroula sa langue autour, fît de longs mouvements d'allées et venues autour de son gland, ce qui avait le don de faire perdre tous les sens du jinchuuriki.

-Ahhh ! Sas'keeeee ! Hurla-t-il sous cette trombe de nouvelles sensations voluptueuses. Il s'agrippa comme un beau diable aux cheveux de l'ex-nukenin qui avait l'air de se délecter du goût de son membre. Il poussait sa langue un peu plus en avant tout contre l'envers de sa verge et appuyait dessus faisant complètement délirer le blond.

Des larmes naissaient aux bords de ses yeux et dévalaient son visage à cause de la volupté qui naissait en lui.

Mon Dieu, que c'était bon… Que c'était bon ! La langue mouillée de Sasuke lui procurait tellement de sensation ! Il pencha sa tête en arrière et se cambra rudement, en resserrant sa poigne sur les cheveux de son amant, en manquant même de lui arracher tant il était perdu dans son propre plaisir. Il crût même mourir de plaisir lorsque le corbeau saisît avec force ses deux bourses, pour les presser avec douceur. Le ténébreux se gorgeait des gémissements plaisir de son compagnon, et prenait même satisfaction à sentir cette chair brûlante dans sa bouche. Ça l'excitait vraiment.

Naruto se libéra dans un ultime soupir, déversant sa semence dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis, qui s'en régala sans broncher.

-T'es vraiment délicieux, dobe… Murmura-t-il en se régalant des yeux du corps du jinchuuriki.

La vision de l'Uzumaki totalement allongé au sol, le souffle court, les joues roses, et les yeux emplis de larmes… était du pur fantasme. Sa peau commençait légèrement à rougir, prenant des teintes de pêche. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il résister à ça ? Eh bien il ne le pouvait pas, tout simplement. Après deux ans passés à fantasmer sur son coéquipier, jamais il n'aurait pu laisser passer une occasion pareille. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Naruto n'appartiendrait qu'à lui, et à lui seul. Les divers suçons sur son corps prouvaient déjà que l'Uchiha le possédait.

Il s'abaissa vers Naruto et s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, avec toujours la même ardeur. Il se délectait toujours de la saveur épicée de la langue de son vis-à-vis, et n'hésitait pas à explorer sa bouche sans aucune vergogne. Naruto prenait autant part à ce baiser que lui. Il mouvait sa langue dans tout les sens contre sa jumelle, comme un affamé. Un affamé de désir. Le contact de leurs langues était toujours aussi électrique, grisant, excitant. Le blond se sentit durcir une nouvelle fois. Il voulait plus. Alors que l'Uchiha l'enlaçait tendrement, Naruto replia sa jambe, pour ensuite repousser Sasuke en arrière avec son pied. Celui-ci chuta légèrement au sol sur le dos. Il lança un regard interrogateur au blond qui lui répondit par un sourire mutin. Il se positionna ses genoux de part et d'autres ses hanches, sans pour autant s'asseoir. Le noiraud se laissa faire, et se contenta de regarder. C'est alors que l'Uzumaki prit une profonde respiration, et s'inséra un premier doigt dans son intimité, ce qui lui arracha un léger cri de douleur. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, et tenta de raisonner le blond.

-Attends, dobe ! Laisse-moi faire, je vais… Commença Sasuke en se redressant.

Naruto maintint le ténébreux allongé.

-Non… Laisse-moi… hnn… faire… Grimaça le blond.

Il s'inséra un deuxième doigt, et le fit remuer de concert avec le premier dans son antre étroit. La douleur laissa place à une autre sensation beaucoup plus grisante. Il entama de léger mouvement de ciseau dans sa chair, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter peu à peu son désir.

-Humm… ça vient… Gémit-il les joues rougissantes.

Sasuke ne rata rien du spectacle. Son membre était déjà tendu au maximum, et commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal, tant il était rendu rigide par l'excitation. Mais l'Uzumaki n'avait pas fini de l'exciter :

Naruto empoigna sa propre virilité, et la masturba comme un fou.

-Hmm… Ah ! Oh putain, oui ! Sas'ke-kuuuuuuuun ! Hurla le blond tout en se mouvant de volupté.

Il rejeta brutalement la tête en arrière, tout en continuant ses mouvements de pompe contre son sexe, et ne cessa pas de se pilonner avec ses propres doigts. Le membre de Sasuke fit un brusque mouvement à cette vue, laissant échapper un peu de semence.

D'habitude, Sasuke frissonnait à l'entente de l'horrible suffixe que les filles ajoutait à son prénom, mais là… Ce n'était pas les filles… C'était Naruto ! Son Naruto ! Qui se masturbait et se doigtait sous ses yeux, en poussant des gémissements plus que bandants ! Sa queue s'agitait dans tous les sens, alors que ses oreilles ne cessaient de tressauter. C'en fut trop pour Sasuke : Il retira brutalement les doigts de Naruto de son antre, et le remplaça par son membre imposant. Il empala le blond de toute sa longueur, touchant directement sa prostate.

-Ahhh ! Oh oui ! Putain, oui ! Sas'ke ! Refais-le ! Refais-le bordel ! Hurla le blond touché de plein fouet à sa zone érogène.

Il n'avait nullement besoin de le demander une seconde fois : Il donna un puissant coup de bassin en avant, abaissant en même temps les hanches de l'Uzumaki. Les deux mâles se cambrèrent dans un hurlement de plaisir. Les yeux de Naruto se révulsèrent, et de la salive s'échappa de sa bouche, tant la volupté était arrivée brutalement. Les deux amants se mouvaient en même temps. Naruto se déhanchait littéralement sur le membre de Sasuke, tandis que ce dernier le pilonnait comme un fou en envoyant de puissants coups de butoir. La chair serrée du jinchuuriki se resserrait autour du membre du brun, créant une délicieuse sensation de friction contre son gland et sa hampe. Autant dire que l'Uchiha s'en délectait totalement. Sa verge gorgée de sang et totalement tendue ne cessait de cogner la prostate du blond, ce qui faisait miauler de plaisir ce dernier. Ils étaient totalement plongés dans un univers empli de luxure et de volupté. Naruto s'accrochait désespérément aux jambes du brun, tentant de ne pas tomber à la renverse à cause de son orgasme qui se faisait de plus en plus imposant. Sasuke avait carrément accéléré le rythme, et avait empoigné le membre du blond pour augmenter ses sensations, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Chacun se nourrissaient des gémissements de l'autre. La vision des deux mâles se brouilla, et leur rythme cardiaque accéléra. La jouissance était proche, imminente.

Sasuke se libéra dans un dernier coup de butoir, rejoint très rapidement par Naruto. Ce dernier s'écroula à terre et vint paresseusement s'allonger à côté de son amant. Le corbeau l'enlaça tendrement contre lui, et s'amusa à caresser ses oreilles touffues. Naruto ronronna de bien être, et sourît tout contre le torse du brun.

-C'était sublime… Souffla Naruto.

-Je ne suis pas un Uchiha pour rien, dobe! Se moqua Sasuke.

-Eh ! Je te trouve bien prétentieux! S'exclama le blond avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

-Ose me dire que t'as pas aimé...

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de planter ses perles azurées dans les encres de son vis-à-vis. Ils s'échangèrent un doux baiser, avant que Sasuke ne l'interrompe brutalement, sous l'œil intrigué du blond.

-Bah...?

-Attends une minute... Fit Sasuke. Depuis quand tu m'aimes, toi ?

Le jinchuuriki lui lança un regard perplexe, avant de répondre.

-Eh bien... Depuis que t'es parti... C'est à ce moment là que je m'en suis rendu compte... Mais ai-je vraiment besoin de le justifier maintenant ? Ricana-t-il.

-Hmmm, c'était juste pour savoir si je n'avais pas couché avec une personne qui ne m'aime pas.

-Ouais, mais j'ai nettement l'impression que même si je ne t'aimais pas, tu ne m'aurais sûrement pas laissé partir !

-Oh que non, usuratonkachi! Renchérit le brun.

Sur la fin de cette phrase, il baisa tendrement le front de son blond.

-Une dernière chose...

-Hmmm?

-Je parie que t'as foiré un Henge pour te retrouver dans cet état, non?

-Mouais... Et dire que pendant une semaine, je vais devoir supporter ces putains de bouffées de chaleur...

Les yeux du corbeau s'allumèrent d'une lueur perverse.

-Oh, mais c'est parfait, ça! S'exclama-t-il. Une pure semaine de plaisir alors !

Naruto s'étrangla.

-Quoi ?! Me dis pas que...

-Et si ! L'interrompit Sasuke. Cette semaine, tu vas la passer dans cette chambre, ou plus précisément, dans ce lit !

Naruto allait protester, mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps: Sasuke avait déjà fondu sur son torse halé, pour le couvrir de baiser...

* * *

**Moi: Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit One-shot vous à plu! (Z'avez intérêt, j'ai mis trois jours à l'écrire xD) Laissez-moi vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! **

**Kicyuuuuuuuuu! :) Et merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
